


Part 2: The Prince and the Knight

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fanfiction in the fanfiction, M/M, No Sex, Ok you might be able to but Charlie can't, People like to interrupt the storyteller, Series Spoilers, Swearing, Try and write smut about your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen. </p><p>Charlie Bradbury's story (or Fanfiction, if you need to get technical about it) is the first one up for review.</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: The Prince and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense to read part 1 first, if you haven't already... The style might be confusing otherwise.
> 
> *****

 

The Queen of Moondoor has gone to lead her troops to war. She left her kingdom in the very capable hands of her cousin, Prince Dean of Winchester, next in line for the throne. Were she not to return, he would become King of Moondoor.

Not that he's a coward, he is after all one the fiercest swords of the land, but Queen Charlene The First, also known as Fire Heart, is an avid and ferocious fighter. And she needs someone she can trust to rule in her place while she is away.

 

_\--------------------------------_

_JO: You just love yourself, don't you?_

_CHARLIE: Yes. Yes I do!_

_\--------------------------------_

 

To help her cousin, she has requested the help of one of her closest and most brilliant councilmen, Castiel de la Novak.

 

_\--------------------------------_

_JIMMY: Don’t use my name._

_CHARLIE: Why not? He doesn't have one and you're not using it anymore._

_SAM: I always figured Cas would end up being a Winchester..._

_CHARLIE: Wouldn't work in my story... please Jimmy, may I use your name?_

_JIMMY: Alright... it just took me by surprise, sorry. Go on._

_CHARLIE: Thank you!_

_\--------------------------------_

 

He had been a man of cloth but had turned his back to the church and left his monastery to become a knight.

So away she is, fighting the good fight, while the two men are doing their best to keep the kingdom safe. It should have been an easy task, especially since it is so secluded and difficult to access. Seems it wasn't difficult enough, especially with the shadow orcs and trolls deciding to join forces. They attacked the castle just before dawn today.

Many people are dying, the attackers making no difference between ages or sexes. The victims can be kids, women or elders. The little fortified village surrounding the castle is filled with the cries of the injured and grieving people.

 

_\--------------------------------_

_CROWLEY: Oh you... I'm liking you._

_JIMMY: Does it have to be so violent?_

_ELLEN: It's a medieval story, right? They weren't precious little flowers back then, life was hard._

_JIMMY: Even so..._

_CHARLIE: My story, my rules._

_\--------------------------------_

 

From a window high on the tallest tower of the castle, Castiel de la Novak is observing the bloody scene below, his heart heavy as lead. Prince Dean is lying on an old rug, unconscious, after the knight has knocked him out. Castiel is not a violent man but he has a mission, to help and protect the acting king and rendering him unconscious had been the only way to stop him from running outside and probably be killed by the much stronger army.

Castiel can't blame the prince, as he would have loved to do the same thing himself, but they can't risk leaving the kingdom without a ruler. And if need be, he'll keep him locked in the tower for the rest of his days.

Because of the riots happening in the streets, Castiel almost misses the prince's pained grunts.

"Sire, how is your head?" Castiel asks, turning around to face him.

"Like someone tried to crack it open. I could have you quartered for this, you know?

"I know, but you will not. I would advise you against it."

"My kingdom needs me, it needs us."

" _Your_ kingdom, Sire?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Might I remind you then that you need to stay alive for _your_ kingdom? If you die, there will be no more ruler and _your_ people will be lost. Also, I vowed to the Queen that I would keep you from harm."

The prince huffs and brings his hand to his head, where his hair is caked in blood and dirt. He winces at the texture more than the pain.

"You could have been a little more careful."

"I could have..." Castiel responds with a smirk before turning back to the window.

"So... what now?"

"We wait. I barricaded the door, nobody can come in and if anybody tries, there's a secret passage leading to the armory room, which is sealed as well."

"How about hunger? And thirst? And other needs?"

"I was able to gather some food and wine before getting to you, it is in the sack on the table. As for your other needs, we have a chamber pot and a window."

 

_\--------------------------------_

_JO: Eeew, that's just gross..._

_CHARLIE: I know, right?_

_ELLEN: Ha ha! Dean and his food..._

_MARY: Is that something Castiel would do? Beat up my son? I know he can defend himself but the guy's an angel, he could KILL him._

_SAM: He could, but he wouldn't._

_MARY: Are you sure?_

_SAM: You heard about Naomie? She was mind-controlling Cas so he'd kill Dean and he almost did but just stopped. He kinda snapped out of it, just like that._

_\--------------------------------_

 

Dean nods, pleased, and gets up to grab the bag of goods.

"Sire, I know you have a healthy appetite but please keep in mind that we might be in this room for several days, try and be frugal."

"Don't worry, I will keep some for you." the prince answers, his mouth full of bread.

"For the time being, do not worry about me eating. I am used to fasting. I might just request something to drink at times."

And Castiel resumes his observing of the warring crowds, secretly hitching to run and go slice some orcs and trolls with his trusty sword. Behind him, the prince is pacing, probably battling the same urges. When the knight hears his charge approach the window, he swiftly unsheathes his sword to block the way.

"Sire, please go back. They can't see you at the window, you are who they are here to kill."

"You are there, they can see you."

"I am not important, they will not look for me."

"Unless they know you are to protect me."

Of course, the prince is right. Castiel sheaths his sword back in its scabbard and steps away from the window. They would have to steer clear of the opening and preferably sit low on the floor. So the knight sits on the old rug, next to the prince who had sat back down, and they stay there silently, waiting.

"Why do you fast? I would think the kingdom can feed all of its people abundantly."

"Of course. I could eat more than I do. It is just how I live, I have always lived on few."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't imagine how that could be interesting."

"What else are we going to do?" the prince says, smiling.

"It is just my life. My family did not have much so at times, we would not have enough food on the table. Then I wanted to devote my life to God and went to a monastery where we had even less. There we would chose to fast as sacrifice, penitence or simple faith. I became used to not eating much."

"You have had an interesting life. Why did you leave the monastery?"

"I lost my faith. My whole brethren was killed when a dragon attacked us. I don't know how I survived the attack but I renounced my vows and God. Instead, I hunted the dragon responsible."

 

_\--------------------------------_

_GABRIEL: Castiel would never do that..._

_JIMMY: You spoke to God, why write Him out like that?_

_CHARLIE: Guys, it's just a story._

_GABRIEL: That could come true..._

_SAM: Come on Gabriel, you're the expert on alternate universes and illusions and all that. Why are you giving her such a hard time?_

_GABRIEL: She wrote that Castiel renounces God. That's just not right._

_CHUCK: I will be the judge of that. Go on with your story, Charlie._

_\--------------------------------_

 

"Maybe God spared you so you'd avenge your brothers. Did you find the dragon?"

"Yes, I found and slayed the dragon. But I would not have needed to if God hadn't sent it in the first place.

The knight turns away from the prince, signifying the discussion is over. He himself doesn't have any questions for the nobleman as it is not his place to ask them. He knows that if Dean feels like talking to him, he will. And he seemingly doesn't at this time.

*

Castiel wakes up suddenly, startled by something he cannot yet identify. The prince is sleeping next to him, so it can't be him. The noises of the battles in the street below, still ongoing, seem to have died down a bit. It is impossible to know which side is winning at this point.

The knight holds his breath and waits, eager to find out what it is that has awaken him. He holds it as long as he can but has to breathe again at some point. Just when he does, he hears a rattling noise. He sits up, alarmed.

"Sire!"

The prince doesn't react but the rattling happens again. It seems to be coming from the prince's direction. Could someone have entered the chamber? It is too dark to see anything beyond the pale moon beam coming from the window.

"Sire!" Castiel repeats louder.

The man sighs and rolls his body to face Castiel's, still asleep. But when the rattling comes again, louder, the knight finally understands where it's coming from. The prince is so cold he's shivering and his teeth are rattling together. The knight almost laughs out loud he is so relieved but he's able to contain it.

Instead, he looks around and, seeing nothing that could be used as a blanket, he gets up to take off his cloak and drapes it on his sovereign's trembling body. He doubts it will be enough. What he really needs is a warm fire and a real bed. Castiel is tempted to just drape himself over the prince and let his own warmth envelop him.

Without his own garment, the knight is losing warmth quickly. Before long, he himself starts shivering. Only, if the prince’s discomfort was revealed by his teeth chattering, Castiel can't hide it for long as the metal parts of his armour start clacking together. Alarmed, Dean wakes up.

"What? What is this? Did you put this on me?" Dean asks, the knight's cloak in his hands.

"Yes. You were cold." he answers through shivers.

"But now you’re the one who’s cold. Take it back."

"No, Sire. You keep it, I am good."

"You are not. Or we can drape it on both of us."

"It is too small."

"Not if we get very close. If we get closer, we will keep each other warm. My brother Samuel and I used to sleep this way when we would go hunting. We were never cold."

 

_\--------------------------------_

_SAM: Charlie?_

_CHARLIE: What?_

_SAM: Me and Dean? Cuddling?_

_CHARLIE: For WARMTH... I needed an incentive, sorry._

_JODY: It's getting real interesting, go on._

_\--------------------------------_

 

"I'm not your brother. You being comfortable is what matters so just keep the cloak."

The prince stares at the knight, annoyed, before sending him a devilish smile.

"Well, as your ruler, I order you to press your back to mine so we can share your coat and both enjoy a warm night."

Castiel doesn't really have a choice to obey so he brings his body closer to the prince's.

"It would be better if you took off all the metal pieces. This can't be comfortable."

"I'd rather not. What if I need..."

"Castiel! Your armour is hurting my back, and it's cold. Take it off!"

Dean is right about the comfort thing, of course. Castiel knows it but he has two main reasons why he would prefer to keep his battle gear on. Firstly, if they have to flee he wants to be good and ready. Secondly, this way he doesn't have to be so close to his prince. With a layer of iron between them, he at least doesn't have to feel so much of him.

"You seem to think you are unimportant, but it's not true."

"Pardon me, Sire?"

"I said, it isn’t true, that you don't matter. You are important. You are a knight. Not only that, you are the Queen's favourite, her confident. And now I learn you are a dragon slayer too."

"If it would not have been me, it would have been another."

"Maybe. But then there's a chance I would not have cared as much for another knight."

Castiel doesn't answer. He honestly doesn't know how to. But he feels the need to press his back to the prince a bit more. He thinks he has made a mistake when he feels the man's warmth suddenly leave his back. Before he can voice an apology for his behaviour, he hears Dean shuffling about and the warmth is back, but different. An arm snakes around his waist and a face sneaks in his neck.

"Warmer this way." the prince only says.

"If you say so."

"I say so."

The knight can feel the prince's warm breath on his neck when he speaks and it is so nice that he is very tempted to ask him to narrate his entire life.

Instead, he just says:

"I think there’s a chance no other knight would have cared for you the way I do, either."

Dean gently kisses Castiel's neck.

"Good."

 

_\--------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: The end!_

_CROWLEY: What? Nothing bloody happens! Ooh I like you, me too, kiss on the neck, the fucking end? I take back what I said, I don't like you._

_MARY: Well, I thought it was lovely, minus the violent parts but then, it is a violent world._

_SAM: Thanks for not going all fangirl with sex stuff._

_MARY: Yes, I agree, thank you._

_CHARLIE: Well, Dean's my friend, I really don't feel comfortable writing about him frick fracking. Plus, I don’t think I should decide what they do together, you know?_

_JODY: Well, I liked it. Mine's not nearly as good._

_JO: Neither is mine... I don't really like medieval stuff, but it was still very cool. Good job, girl._

_CHUCK: Thanks Charlie, excellent work... so, who's next?_

_\--------------------------------_

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own any characters, I hardly own situations, I certainly don't own the pictures I've used in the banner... Even the font I used in the title isn't mine. I'm only responsible of bringing them all together.
> 
> Also, I thought I should mention that nothing I do is beta'd... and frankly, not even sure what that means. Seems to be having someone reading your stuff and correcting and/or giving notes. Well, I'm a loner, so every mistake you'll see it totally, 100%, selfishly, mine. 
> 
> See, at least I HAVE that.


End file.
